theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
March 29, 2014/Chat log
Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 6:00 Flower1470 i is first Loving77 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:15 Flower1470 Sup Peep 6:15 Loving77 hey pweeb Lily I made another wallpaper I want to know what you think: http://i867.photobucket.com/albums/ab233/PennyThePeep/Art_Shop/Wikibackground4_zpsc423c40a.png 6:19 Flower1470 where's Evan? 6:20 Loving77 He's not going to be around for awhile 6:20 Flower1470 well I'm not too sure of that But you'll add him when he comes back? 6:20 Loving77 yes 6:20 Flower1470 Okay Then that looks good. 6:22 Loving77 should i add it? 6:22 Flower1470 You might want to ask the others first I should put together a thing where we can vote for changes for when we're not on chat or do you think that'll be a waste? 6:25 Loving77 idk 6:25 Flower1470 you're not helping Where's Silly? He'd give me an honest opinion. or maybe he wouldn't hmm WHERE IS EVERYONE DO THEY NOT LIKE US? . 7:58 Loving77 im bored 8:04 Flower1470 mt 8:06 Loving77 im going bye Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:07 Flower1470 OOO lol caps Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 8:38 Dragonian King hi lily sorry im late i got attacked by a blue eyes white dragon 8:39 Flower1470 Hey Silly gasp You made Seto mad 8:40 Dragonian King I AM SETO KAIBA. 8:41 Flower1470 probably due to that whole 'Kaibaland' issue. I thought you a 1/4 Seto were* But you ended up separating that part of yourself? 8:42 Dragonian King 1/4 Seto is still Seto and um about that i accidentally ate seto silly so now we're one person again It's kind of a Yugi/Yami thing also 8:43 Flower1470 oh 8:43 Dragonian King #voiceshipping Lily x Chazz 8:44 Flower1470 why "voice" 8:44 Dragonian King i dont know oops i thought you didnt like his voice AAAAAARGH now i need a new ship name 8:45 Flower1470 I love Jaden's voice 8:45 Dragonian King ok #voiceshipping Lily x Jaden 8:45 Flower1470 there you go now think up someting for me and Chazz something* 8:46 Dragonian King btw how do you decide what order the ship name is? is it by alphabetical so Lily x Chazz would actually be Chazz x Lily 8:46 Flower1470 It goes in alphabetical order Yes You got it. 8:47 Dragonian King yay have we shipped Chris x Peep yet 8:47 Flower1470 Peep still doesn't understand it for some reason XD NO NEVER EVER ID RATHER DIE ABSOLUTELY NOT 8:47 Dragonian King WHY 8:49 Flower1470 that ship causes nightmares Let's skip that 8:49 Dragonian King ... (rofl) i added voiceshipping and cheeseboyshipping 8:50 Flower1470 STOP LAUGHING AT ME 8:50 Dragonian King also im listening to let it go again maybe we need to ship me with queen elsa O_o awkward silence OOOOOOOOOOOOOOKAY moving on 8:51 Flower1470 LOL 8:51 Dragonian King we need to make Peep x REi Rei* Chrisgaff has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 8:52 Chrisgaff OLLEH 8:52 Dragonian King HIYA 8:52 Flower1470 Hey Chris REI YES 8:52 Dragonian King what should we name it #tearshipping? 8:52 Flower1470 hmm maybe 8:53 Dragonian King also 8:53 Flower1470 wait what tear why* 8:53 Dragonian King ship downsized downsizer of downsizeness with something because peep cried when he died 8:53 Chrisgaff Hey guys :P 8:53 Dragonian King so yeah. 8:53 Flower1470 and so did yuma and tori 8:53 Dragonian King well they suck :D 8:53 Flower1470 :rofl: good enough okay tear it is 8:53 Dragonian King even though i'm shipped with one of them i'll add it 8:54 Flower1470 IM SHIPPED WITH BERMUDA SO DONT EVEN START 8:54 Dragonian King (rofl) Template:TerrifiedTori ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ 8:55 Flower1470 I destroy stuff when I'm angry and/or protecting my boyfriend(s) and I dont get a template 8:55 Chrisgaff "Boyfriends" 8:57 Dragonian King well tori scares me EVAN X PEEP DO IT 8:57 Flower1470 NO!!!!!!! NO NO NO 8:57 Dragonian King YES 8:57 Flower1470 OH MY GOSH 8:57 Dragonian King we can call it #veryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryverywronganddisgustingshipping 8:57 Chrisgaff CUCUMBERS 8:57 Flower1470 THATS A SCARY THOUGHT 8:57 Dragonian King SHIP CUCUMBERS WITH EVAN 8:57 Flower1470 A VERY SCARY THOUGHT 8:57 Chrisgaff ^\ 8:57 Flower1470 STOP 8:58 Dragonian King why 8:58 Flower1470 LETS SHIP EVERYTHING WITH EVAN 8:58 Dragonian King YES EVERYTHING X EVAN we'll call it #youcantellwewereboredshipping 8:58 Flower1470 :clap: he'll come back and see it then want to leave again :rofl: 8:59 Chrisgaff This. All this. imissedit. 8:59 Dragonian King dont worry you might be better off 8:59 Chrisgaff SHUT UP OLD MAN. 9:00 Dragonian King okay... 9:00 Flower1470 -_- 9:00 Dragonian King * Dragonian King walks away with cane ship chris x walking cane 9:00 Chrisgaff #Idon'tlikeyoushipping? 9:00 Dragonian King ok 9:00 Flower1470 let me update the page 9:00 Dragonian King let's ship Ship x Ship NO DON'T WE DON'T NEED THESE SHIPS WE DON'T 9:01 Flower1470 YES WE DO 9:01 Dragonian King NO NOO 9:01 Flower1470 YOU KNOW WE DO 9:01 Dragonian King DON'T WE HAVE NO PROOF FOR THEM SO NO DON'T DON'T 9:01 Flower1470 so what 9:01 Dragonian King they're weird 9:01 Flower1470 THERES #ORANGESHIPPING NO PROOF AND WEIRD 9:02 Dragonian King at least it's PEOPLE what have i don done* 9:04 Flower1470 There's a YumaxYuma(Dub) ship 9:06 Dragonian King ... seriously 9:06 Flower1470 YES 9:06 Dragonian King that's like shipping Whale x Berry Whale 9:07 Flower1470 cough 9:08 Dragonian King theres a ship for that isnt there 9:08 Flower1470 Maybe 9:08 Dragonian King no why are those ships there i shall destroy them :D 9:10 Chrisgaff Like the titanic? OOH. SILLY WAS THE ICEBERG #CONFIRMED 9:10 Dragonian King YES I AM THE ICEBERG i am 1/4 Seto 1/4 Iceberg and 2/4 Silly 9:11 Chrisgaff :clap: 9:11 Flower1470 2/4 Silly 9:11 Dragonian King Kaibaberg 9:11 Flower1470 do you mean 1/2 9:12 Dragonian King same thing 9:12 Flower1470 Yes but 1/2 is fully reduced 9:12 Dragonian King reducing is stupid i hate reducing it annoys me 9:13 Flower1470 It becomes very useful and easier as you practice 9:14 Chrisgaff Someone needs to go back to school. 9:14 Dragonian King it's easy i just dont like to do it :D 9:15 Flower1470 oh so more of your laziness. I should have expected that. :P 9:15 Dragonian King WOW lily guess what theres a pokemon character who has the same japanese name as nosedive kite dude http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Kyle_(Ranger) 9:16 Flower1470 Kaito is a popular name lol 9:21 Dragonian King i killed the weird ships they got sent to the shadow realm 9:21 Chrisgaff File:Plshelp.PNG 9:21 Dragonian King I AM THE ICEBERG O_O My advice: 1. Turn off your computer 2. Never turn it back on 3. Get a new computer 4. Turn the new one on 5. Do stuff on the new one 6. Destroy the old one 9:22 Flower1470 (yes) 9:23 Chrisgaff I'm honestly gonna keep it, it's scaring but funny as heck. XD 9:32 Dragonian King Lily who should we ship Downsizer with 9:33 Flower1470 Faker also i found a gif for you https://31.media.tumblr.com/352f5e927fdd8278a9cc8398c95f69af/tumblr_n36f4tNzJP1rr89oao1_400.gif 9:35 Dragonian King yay i call it Pummeled By a Ballerina Shoe :D 9:37 Flower1470 I FOUND A DRAWING OF A LITTLE KAIBA HUGGING A KURIBOH 9:37 Dragonian King lily where's the eye roll emote 9:37 Flower1470 https://24.media.tumblr.com/5ced2eb4b90504f3182a754dc52a1f48/tumblr_n1vw3gVDtN1spkzbbo1_500.jpg LOOK AT IT LOOK SO CUTE 9:40 Dragonian King ok 9:41 Flower1470 Silly we are keeping those ships on the list 9:42 Dragonian King why i was just being stupid 9:42 Flower1470 i dont care it stays. 9:42 Dragonian King NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO i am a disgrace to the wiki *runs away like a scared little girl* Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:48 Flower1470 ooo 9:50 Chrisgaff Ok then. XD Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 9:50 Dragonian King hi 9:51 Flower1470 Wb 9:52 Dragonian King why are those ships there 9:52 Chrisgaff Wb 9:53 Dragonian King also now the alphabetical order is done gone and broked D: 9:54 Flower1470 no its not 9:55 Dragonian King yes it is look 9:56 Flower1470 Chris and I are still working on our ship name 9:56 Dragonian King #treeshipping 9:57 Flower1470 ...what 9:57 Dragonian King you know CHRIS AND LILY SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G FIRST COMES LOVE THEN COMES MARRIAGE 9:58 Flower1470 I SAID NO TREES 9:58 Dragonian King THEN COMES CHEESE BOY JR. IN THE BABY CARRIAGE ... oh okay it's not in the rulez 9:58 Flower1470 oh no 9:59 Chrisgaff Oh boy.. 9:59 Flower1470 WHY DIDNT I PUT IT IN THE RULES 9:59 Dragonian King IT'S NOT IN THE RULEZ SO IT GOES CHRIS AND LILY SITTING IN A TREE nah i already sang it 9:59 Flower1470 (facepalm) I remember when I got so offended at that song "BOYS HAVE COOTIES EW NO ILL NEVER KISS A BOY, ESPECIALLY HIM" 10:00 Dragonian King lol 10:01 Flower1470 and here i am today so much has changed in the past three years 10:01 Dragonian King yup 10:02 Chrisgaff Thank puberty is all I can say. :P 10:02 Dragonian King LET'S SHIP 2012 LILY WITH 2014 LILY 10:02 Flower1470 NOOOOOOOO NO 10:02 Dragonian King YES 10:03 Flower1470 THERE ARE SO MANY THINGS WRONG WITH THAT 10:03 Dragonian King unless you delete the dumbo ships i made 10:03 Flower1470 im not deleting anything 10:03 Dragonian King 2012 Lily x 2014 Lily it's a thing 10:03 Flower1470 I think I hate "2012 Lily" more than I do "2014 Lily" that's like shipping me with spongebob10 10:04 Dragonian King yes do that 10:04 Flower1470 oh my goodness those horrible memories 10:04 Dragonian King lets ship lily with everything too we shall call it #uncreativeshipping 10:04 Flower1470 forget this im leaving see you guys later 10:05 Dragonian King okie bye :P Category:Chat logs Category:March 2014